dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Koshi
Koshi (こし, Koshi) is a Saiyan/Konatsian born to a Saiyan father named Daikon, and a Konatsian mother named, Ava. Born on Konats, Koshi was soon sent to Earth by his father and mother at a young age of twelve, due to an impending threat; Lamentire. A demon that the Kashvar had awoken with their dark magic similar to Hirudegarn for revenge against the Konatsians for defeating the latter, (unknown to them that a Saiyan from Earth ultimately defeated it). Koshi's parents sent him off of onto a random planet, however Koshi's coordinates got off track, and his pod sent him to the North Galaxy onto Earth. Nearby Tane saw his pod crash. Tane coaxed the young boy who was beaten and battered out of traveling back home to try to save his parents, instead to stay on earth and train. Koshi then grew up here like a normal human, (despite not going to school), trained every day and became a great martial artist. Koshi at a young age after learning how to utilize and control ki, decided to go on an adventure to find the seven dragon balls, solely for the heck of it. Along the way, he met new companions and friends. When Koshi was confident in his abilities, he joined the World Martial Arts Tournament with his newfound companions. A few years later, he decided to go on an adventure in the galaxy. This is where he met Negi, Jishin, Zukai, and Frigid, and Kazam. Pictured Images Original Concepts Personality Abilities and Powers Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ''ki''. *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The ability to sense [[w:c:dragonball:Ki|''ki]] and power levels. *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Zenkai Boost' - The exclusive ability of the Saiyan race to grow exponentially stronger after recovering from near-death. *'Kiai' - A form of ''ki manipulation in which an invisible, yet still clearly felt ki blast is shot out from someone's body and inflicts damage and harm to anything within range. *'Nuclear Pulse' - Koshi's signature technique, a energy wave equal to the Kamehameha Wave. Koshi crosses his arms infront of him and place his hands next to each other, with his arms still crossed upon another. From both hands he releases a destructive energy wave. Transformations 'False Super Saiyan' Koshi activated this form during the World Martial Arts Tournament, during his fight with Shinji. Realizing he couldn't even touch him, and hearing the threats that Shinji ultimately made about hurting his loved ones, he snapped and entered this form and attacked. This newfound strength giving him the ability to physically damage Shinji, though in the long run, Koshi lost. 'Super Saiyan' After watching numerous comrades die before him at the hands of the demon that invaded his home planet, and his inability to save them, he transformed into a Super Saiyan. After his training with Tane, he learned how to control this form. Like other Super Saiyans, Koshi's hair becomes golden yellow, excluding his tail (which later is removed). The color of his eyes to a greenish-blue color. Finally, his hair becomes spiked, and stands on end. 'Full Power Super Saiyan' Koshi used this form before, and throughout the the 27th Great Universal Tournament. This form perfects the Super Saiyan state both mentally, and physically, even so where Koshi can stay in the Super Saiyan state. Koshi proved this form's effectiveness when it Ryu explained that by using this, it did not sap any strength to transform into Super Saiyan over and over again. This form is called Full-Power Super Saiyan. 'Super Saiyan 2' After watching Shinji, Negi, Jishin, and Zukai die infront of his very eyes, Koshi snapped into a unbelievable rage that resulted into a Super Saiyan 2 transformation, this giving him enough power to defeat Rizer. Afterward, Koshi by unknown means learned how to control this transformation. In this form, Koshi's appearance does not deviate much from that of the standard Super Saiyan, however there are minor details that one can notice, such as electricity sparking around his body, and his hair becoming more spiked and jagged than before. Trivia *Koshi's name much like all Saiyan names, is a pun on a vegetable. His name is derived from "toumorokoshi", which is the Japanese word for "corn." **Koshi's birthday falls on June 11th, which is the "National Corn On The Cob Day", as is a play on Koshi's name, as his name is the Japanese word for corn. Category:Male Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artist Category:Rukiryo Category:Protagonists Category:Ki Manipulator Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Konatsians